


Happy Birthday Nate!

by fhsa_archivist



Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton
Genre: Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-05
Updated: 2006-03-05
Packaged: 2019-02-05 14:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12796623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: none





	Happy Birthday Nate!

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

Nathaniel walked out of Guilty Pleasure's finally allowing himself to pout a little. He had lucked out and had only one set so it was still fairly early in the evening, but he didn't have any plans. "This sucks!" He said into the night air, "it's my birthday, and everyone forgot!" He got into the jeep and headed back to Anita's, he'd gotten to take the jeep because Anita had a hot date with Jean Claude and Asher and they were picking her up in a limo. At least someone was going to have a good time tonight, he thought, just a little spitefully.

 

He couldn't figure it out; he had dropped hints all week! But this morning, and again that night when he had left for work, no one said anything! He arrived home and the house was dark. Micah and the rest of the pard had planned on going to the Circus, so it looked like he had the house all to himself, Whoopee!! He thought. He opened the door and dropped his duffle bag on the way to the kitchen, he was hungry, "Chinese sounded good," maybe he'd call and get some delivered. Just as he was turning to get the number off the fridge, he smelled her, and soft arms circled his waist. " " Hello Nate, happy birthday," Anita reached up a placed a soft kiss on his cheek.

 

He turned "Anita! I thought you had a hot date," then gasp, and his mouth dropped open. She looked great! She was wearing a very short black teddy, which hugged her body showing all that skin he loved to run his tongue over. Anita laughed softly and took his hand, "I do have a hot date, your it." Anita lead him down the hall towards the bedroom, he couldn't help it, he gaze traveled down her back towards her ass, focusing there as she lead him into their room. The room was lit by dozen of soft candles, their fragrance traveling to him, vanilla! Anita let go of his hand turned and crawled up on the bed facing him on her knees. "Strip for me Nathaniel," she said. "What he stammered?" Again that soft laugh, "you heard me, strip for me, " she repeated.

 

Black eyes watched him hungrily, as he removed his shirt. He watched her eyes as he reached down and unsnapped his jeans, slowly sliding down his zipper. "You're a tease," she whispered. Nathaniel smiled as he heard her gasp, when he dropped his pants, no underwear! "Nathaniel, let your hair down," Anita crawled towards him reaching out and grasping his hands she drew him to the bed. He sat facing her upon his knees, placing his hands at the top of her thighs, just were the teddy ended, "open your present," she whispered. Nathaniel took a deep breath, breathing in her scent, his hands slid slowly upwards, the teddy rising revealing pale flesh. "Anita," he moaned, as the teddy floated to the floor. They kissed softly, feeling lips rub, rub again. Anita fisted her hands through his hair, opening her mouth to draw in his tongue. Kissing again not soft but hungry, lips, tongue, teeth tasting each other. Their hands mirrored each other's, sliding up warm skin, over curves, fingers becoming sensitive as nerves woke up. Anita trailed lips over his shoulder up to his neck, nuzzling the sensitive skin behind the ear. Biting softly as he moaned, she moved down to smooth chest, small coopery colored nipples. Here she used teeth, and suction. Nathaniel moaned and gave a little cry as her hands grasp him, finding him hard and trembling. "Nathaniel," she breathed before placing a kiss on the smooth head, taking him deep into her mouth, lips and just a bit of teeth traveling along his length. "Anita," he cried out, sliding his hands into her curls and pulling her mouth up to meet his, "please," he cried, before eating at her mouth.

 

"Nathaniel," Anita said drawing him down upon the bed with her, "touch me," she said. He slid his hands slowly upward to cup a breast, his thumb rubbing slowly over her nipple, drawing circles before flickering over and over. Anita moaned and pulled his head down to her breast, gasping as his mouth covered one nipple and sucked strongly. Her back arched up, pushing more of her breast into his mouth. His hand traveled slowly, afraid that it would be stopped, down her stomach, over her thighs to the soft inner flesh. Anita parted her legs "yes! Nathaniel, touch me" she repeated. His fingers slid through soft curls, to touch damp flesh, one finger diving deep, parting her folds, to probe for her clit. He rubbed circles around her flesh, getting closer and closer, but not quite touching where she most wanted. "Nathaniel!" she cried, as her nails bit into his shoulders. Nathaniel gave a low laugh, as his fingers finally touched her were she wanted. He flicked his nails over and over her clit, causing her to cry out and thrust her hips upward arching into his hand. He could smell the scent of their arousal, mixing with the vanilla of the candles. Anita's hand traveled down his side to grasp him, squeezing him strongly, "now Nathaniel!" she demanded. Nathaniel's head rose sharply, he looked into her eyes trying to read them. "Anita, are you sure?" he whispered, voice hoarse with arousal. Giving him an another squeeze, and parting her legs more, "oh yea," she breathed. Nathaniel trembled as he gently moved between her legs, crying out softly as she guided him into her. He thrusts slowly, filling her, trying to go slow, groaning because she was tight, moist and hot. Anita had other ideas though, she dug her nails into his ass, pulling him sharply into her and locking her legs tightly around his hips. Nathaniel lost control and began moving faster making sharper thrusts, crying out over the sound of their flesh slapping together. He could feel her inner muscles start to clench, he reached down inserting a hand in between them to find her clit, rubbing around and around, her inner muscle suddenly clamped down hard on him and she screamed out her climax. Two more thrusts and he joined her, groaning as he emptied himself into her, collapsing on her sweaty and out of breath. Anita wrapped her arms tightly around his back, still shuddering.

 

Nathaniel turned onto his back gently pulling Anita to his side, where her head rested on his shoulder. They laid together in silence, their breaths gradually returning to normal. Anita ran her hand ideally up and down Nathaniel chest, "what time is it" she asked. Nathaniel looked over at the nightstand, "12:45" he said. "Oh, shit!" Anita said hopping out of bed, "we have to get up and get dressed." "Why," Nathaniel asked. "Because, birthday boy, company will be here in 15 minutes, get up! Nathaniel and get dressed!" Anita rushed into the bathroom and was back in less than two minutes, "Nathaniel get your ass up!" she said. Sighing, Nathaniel got up and headed to the bathroom stopping to pick up his clothes. While he was in the bathroom he heard company coming in, and voices raised, "hey, Nate, where are you?" Leaving the room frowning, he spotted Jason standing in the bedroom door, Jason spotted him, and wearing a shitty grin, "hey Nate, had a happy birthday have you," he made quite a show of sniffing the air. "Cant wait until my birthday" he said before heading back into the living room. Nathaniel followed, heading towards all the voices. Damn, he thought, he didn't like the fact that Anita had only finally had sex with him because it was his birthday. He wanted her to want him, even if only half as much as he wanted her. Sex with her had been better than he'd ever dreamt! He wanted her more than once a year, damn it! He tried to smile as the pard gathered around him, hugs and happy birthdays were shouted, and everyone was there, all the pard as well as Jason, Stephen, and Damian. Someone thrust a drink into his hand and cries of "open your present" were shouted. He looked at Anita and Micah as they came to stand next to him, Anita handed him a flat velvet box, "this is from all of us," she said.

 

Nathaniel looked around at all the excited faces and tried to be happy, all his family, "his pard" and friends were here, he slowly pulled the ribbon free and raised the lid on the box, laying on a bed of lavender velvet was a gold key ring, the key ring had a gold apple hanging from it and one key was attached. He looked up at all the faces watching him, confused, he couldn't figure out what it was. Anita and Micah each took one of his hands and drew him out the front door with everyone trailing them now silent. Micah moved behind him and reached up turning his head towards the front of the driveway, there sat a new shiny red jeep. His mouth dropped open, he stared at the jeep, then turned and looked at Anita with his mouth still hanging open. "Happy Birthday, Nathaniel," she said. "Well, go on, go look at your new jeep!" "Damn," he said and dashed across the yard stopping short and spotting the license plate, it read "Purrrrr!" Everyone crowded around him laughing, Cherry said, " you should see your face!" "Do you like it," Micah asked. "Hell yea," Nathaniel said. After hugs and thanks, Zane told him that the pard was taking him out for the rest of the night for his birthday. They ended up at Dance Masquerade, where Jean Claude, let them stay way after closing.

 

It was almost dawn when Nathaniel climbed into the bed. Anita and Micah were sleeping. Anita gave a sleepy moan, "Nate, did you have a good time?" "Yes, I did," he replied. Anita raised the edge of the sheet so he could slide in, "did you like your present?" she asked. Nathaniel kept quite, it had been bugging him all night, as great as the new jeep was, what had happened earlier with Anita was the best part. "Nate, what wrong?" she asked. Nathaniel didn't at first respond; he didn't know how to ask her why she had sex with him. "Anita, don't be mad, he begged, "but why, finally, did you have sex with me?" Anita pulled back a little, trying to see his face in the dark, "Nathaniel, is that what has been bugging you?" she asked. "Yes," he said, I have wanted you for so long, and tonight was the best night of my life, I just wanted to know why now?" He could see her eyes gleaming at him, "are you complaining, Nathaniel, you didn't enjoy your gift? She asked. Nathaniel gave a sigh, " I just don't want to have to wait a whole year to do it again." Anita snuggled tighter against him, wrapping both arms around him and placing a soft kiss on his neck, "who said anything about waiting."

 

Nathaniel grinned, "It had been a GREAT birthday!"

 

The End


End file.
